Lost Love Within the Heart
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: Kaiba and Yuugi struggle to tell one another their true feelings, will they be able to confess or will they sulk in misery? Death of char, YuugiXKaiba YamiYuugiXBakura [one shot]


WhiteMageRyou: oy, ok heres a one shot for you. I don't own YGO, and I'm not the best at writing yaoi so I hope you like it. When there are the littlelines its sorta switching the view of the story from Kaiba and Yuugi. Also I used the Japan names of the chars.

Yuugi: aw, Kaiba you have a heart?

Kaiba: ... don't push it Yuugi

Ryou: woot woot! I'm in the story too! -peace sign-

----

Kaiba walked slowly down the street. He would normaly be at school already, being driven, but today was different. He wanted to have some time alone to think. He was always so busy with his work he had never had time to care about his feelings. So why was it he couldn't get these thoughts out of his head? Why was it he couldn't push them aside like the rest of his feelings?

Across the street Jounouchi Honda were running. Behind them was Yuugi and Anzu talking. Kaiba felt his stomach turn when he saw the little boy walking beside Anzu. He swallowed the lump in his throat and starred ahead again. Why was it he felt this way about Yuugi? He should hate him, not lo-. His thoughts were broken at the sound of his name being called.

"Kaiba! Hey Kaiba"

He turned his head to see Yuugi smiling and waving to him. Yuugi looked both way and ran across the street. kaiba's heart skipped a beat. The short boy ran up to him, still smiling.

"Hey Kaiba, why are you walking to school alone? Aren't you normaly at school already?" Yuugi asked as they walked side by side. Kaiba felt his hands shaking. He forced them to stop. Why did Yuugi care if he was walking alone? Oh, that's right, Yuugi was just like that. He should hate him, hate him, nothing but hate him!

"I wanted a change in senery. Have a problem with it Yuugi?" Kaiba asked sounding sour as ever. Yuugis' smile went away. Kaiba was kicking himself for being mean to the boy. If he did feel that way about Yuugi why couldn't he just come out and say it- NO! he feel that way. He couldn't feel that way. Yuugi was his enemy, nothing but his enemy!

"Is something wrong Kaiba?" Yuugi asked looking up at him. Kaiba glanced down at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked rudly, kicking himself for it again.

"Well you seem to be in a worse mood then you usually are, is something wrong with Mokuba?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something rude like 'Leave Mokuba out of your worries, he doesn't need someone like you to care for him' but what he was thinking wasn't what he found himself saying.

"Yuugi, I want to talk to you about something." Kaiba said. He felt the sweat forming on his forehead.

"What is it Kaiba?" Yuugi asked as he stopped walking. Kaiba turned and looked down at him. He couldn't stop himself from talking. He wanted to say something rude but he couldn't get himself too. He couldn't get himself to stop confessing his deep feelings for Yuugi.

"I've been thinking and I wanted to know how you felt about me-." He was cut off when Jounouchi put his arm around Yuugi's neck and gave him a nuggie. Yuugi laughed and pushed him away.

"Jounouchi! Not now, Kaiba wanted to talk to me."

"Oh really? What about, Kaiba?" The blond haired boy asked looking at Kaiba.

Kaiba regained his ability to insult. "Thats none of your concern mutt. Yuugi, we'll talk later when you're idiotic friends aren't around."

He started to walk again. Yuugi called after him but Jounouchi and Honda told him not to waste his time with Kaiba, he was too stuck up to be his friend.

Once in school Kaiba took his seat and pretended to be reading. Damn Jounouchi If he hadn't been a baka and intrupted him while he was trying to confess to Yuugi, than he would have found out how Yuugi felt about him. Then he would have been able to concentrate on other things like work and school instead of his feelings.

During lunch Kaiba walked to his usual spot and tried to get some work done. He glanced over at Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda to maybe catch a glimps of Yuugi but he wasn't there. Kaiba looked around when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at Yuugi. Yuugi sat down next to him.

"I told them not to bother us, so what's up Kaiba? You seemed way out of focus all day. Is it really that bad?" Yuugi asked looking up at him with those large innocent eyes. Kaiba felt his breath getting faster and sharper. He tried fighting it but he couldn't stop himself. Kaiba looked down at him, his eyes showed fear but determination even if he didn't want them too.

----

Yugi looked into those sharp blue eyes. He let his breath out slowly trying to think. All that kept coming was that his secret had been spread out. Some how, some way, his deepest secret had been found by someone. Yuugi looked down at his hands. His fingers were near Kaibas.

"How do I feel about you?" Yuugi repeated the question. Kaiba nodded. Yuugi couldn't think streight, how did Kaiba find out? Had he fallen asleep during class and talked in his sleep or something? Kaiba cleared his throat and Yuugi quickly came up with something. "You're a great friend, a little grumpy but a great friend."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, Yuugi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He started to get up. "Yeah, great friends ... Is that all that was bothering you?"

Kaiba grunted quietly and went back to his work. Yuugi stood there for a moment watching him before walking off. Instead of going back to his friends though, Yuugi went into the bathroom. The pharaoh appeared beside him, leaning against a sink as Yuugi splashed some water on his face.

"Why didn't you tell him Yuugi?" The pharaoh asked.

"Because ... you know how much he'd put me through if I admitted I had a crush on him?" Yuugi let the water drip off his face. The pharaoh sighed knowing he had a point.

"So, you're still letting me go this afternoon right?" He asked watching another drop of water fall. Yugi looked at him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I let you? I do share my body with you, so it's reasonable to let you use it once and a while. Just make sure you don't do anything that'll get me hurt, you know how Bakura is." Yuugi said wiping the rest of the water off with his sleeve. He grabbed his books and smiled at the pharaoh. "You can't let anything happen to me."

The pharaoh rolled his eyes a bit. "I thought I was supose to be the one ordering people around." He said as a joke before vanishing and Yuugi walked out the door.

----

Kaiba tried to avoid Yuugi after that. Thinking of how Yuugi had called him 'Just a great friend' made his heart break. He let his work fill his mind as the rest of the day rolled by. On his way home, Kaiba decided to walk again. He was taking a different way home so that he wouldn't run into Yuugi and his friends. Sighing he thought about stopping for a soda and a bite to eat. He pulled out his cell phone to call Mokuba to see if he wanted to join him when he saw the black, gold and magenta hair of Yuugi. He decided to fallow the boy to maybe confront him and ask again in a more private place.

He watched Yuugi take a seat at a table and start looking at a menu. Kaiba sat down at the bar and ordered a soda. He took a menu and watched Yuugi over the top of it. He couldn't believe what he was doing. This was stupid, he should just go over there! Kaiba paid for the soda and got up. He started to walk over but stopped. What would he say? Going up to someone and saying 'Hey I saw you over here and wanted to say hi' just wasn't his thing. He looked over at Yuugi again to notice the waiter setting two drinks down. Why would he need two... Ryou sat down and a second later him and Yuugi shared a kiss. Kaiba was already out the door, his heart in even smaller pieces.

----

After school had ended Yuugi had told his friends he was going to go get some help on some homework they had to do and that he'd catch up with them later. He had walked alone to a small steak and sushi bar. There he took a seat at a table and let the pharaoh take over from there.

"Have fun Yami and remember to not do anything stupid. I can't afford to get sick and miss school."

"Yes Aibou." The pharaoh said under his breath as to not get anyones attention. The waiter walked over and asked for what drinks he would like. He ordered soda and some kind of cocktail. Yuugi started to go to his soul room with a sigh as Ryou walked in. He spotted the pharaoh and sat down next to him.

"Hello." Ryou said. "Do me a favor and make sure he doesn't drink too much. I had the worst hang over the other day."

Ryou's eyes rolled as he let Bakura take over. "Drink too much? I don't drink enough."

"Yes yes, you always say that 'kura." The pharaoh said. He leaned over and gave Bakura a kiss. Bakura turned his head and frenched the pharaoh back. Yuugi stopped short of his soul room. He swore he had seen Kaibas long jacket from his yamis eyes.

A few hours later Yuugi sat at his desk as he finished up his homework. The pharaoh sat on his bed. Yuugi took a sip of juice and made a face. "Ugh, why did you have to have some of Bakura's drinks?"

"Because he wanted me to try it. Yuugi, I'm old enough to drink."

"But I'm not, besides would you jump off a bridge if Bakura wanted you too?" Yuugi asked closing his book. The pharaoh just sighed.

"Exactly, and if you didn't notice you're in my body, I'm not old enough to drink, and it tastes nasty." Yuugi continued to complain. The pharaoh got up and kissed him on the cheek and sat back down. Yuugi rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Now, how are you going to tell Kaiba?"

Yuugi blinked. His cheeks turned a rose color as he looked off to the side. The pharaoh smirked and laughed slightly.

"Yuugi, you have to tell him." The pharaoh said moving so that Yuugi's side glance made him look at the pharaoh. Yuugi sat back in his chair and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's getting late..."

"Oh no you don't." The pharaoh shook his head. "You said you were going to tell Kaiba how you really felt and that's exactly what you're going to do tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Yuugi complained. "Not tomorrow! I have to know what I'm going to say, how I'm going to tell him and how to get gramps to let me transfer schools." He groaned out. The pharaoh started to laugh.

"You're going to be fine." He said pulling Yuugi's arm so that he came and sat on the bed next to him. Yuugi leaned against him and closed his eyes.

"I guess the easiest way to tell him would to just come out and say it..." he said softly.

----

Kaiba got into a car and the driver started for the school. After he had gotten to his office he couldn't even sign his name. So he had left and took a personal day, telling his staff he was onto a theory of how to beat Yuugi in a duel. He locked himself in his home office after that. Mokuba tried getting him to come out a few times but each time he would say he was busy.

Around three in the morning Kaiba had finally given up on love. He wouldn't ever allow himself to even think the word. No matter how strong it came on, he would not allow it to break through.

So now, on his way to school, he had the same cold glare in his eyes as he worked on the papers he hadn't gotten done the night before. The car drove past Yuugi and his friends, but Kaiba didn't even move. The only sounds he heard was the scratching of his pen against the paper and the T.V. saying it was going to rain. When the car got to the school he got out and went right to his class and sat down in a desk. He guessed that he had been consumed by work because the next thing he knew Yuugi was sitting next to him asking him what country they should do thier project over. He grunted a bit as he went back to his work. School projects weren't important to him and niether was Yuugi. The only thing he should be concerned about Yuugi for was beating him in a duel.

For the next few days Kaiba barely answered Yuugi. Then he decided he should take a few days away from school so that he could get ahead in his work.

----

Yuugi looked up at the Kaiba Corp building. He started in side, holding the folder, books and notebooks tightly. He wasn't sure why he had offered to take Kaibas school work to him. Perhaps it was because he wanted to see him or maybe it was because he wanted to be alone with Kaiba so he could tell him the love he hide inside. He hadn't been able to get a good conversation in with Kaiba at all. The most he ever said to him now was 'fine' so Yuugi didn't know what to do.

--Flash back--

"Yuug you're with ... Kaiba, and Ryou you're partners with-."

All the girls hands flew up -except Anzu's- and they all screamed "ME! ME!"

Yuugi slipped into the desk next to Kaiba. "So, what country are we going to do our project over?" He asked looking at Kaiba. Kaiba didn't even glance at him, but grunted a bit.

"Uh ... What about Egypt?" Yuugi asked as he bit his lower lip.

"Fine." Kaiba mumbled as he continued to write.

"So ... is a poster ok for you?"

"Fine."

Yuugi looked down at the desk he was sitting in. "Okay..."

--End Flash Back-

It seemed like Kaiba was avoiding him, ever since Kaiba had asked him that question. Yuugi was directed to the elevator and once he reached the right floor he told the woman behind a desk he was there to see Kaiba.

"Mr Kaiba, there's a Mr. Mutou here to see you." She said into a speaker. There was silence on the other end. "Mr. Kaiba?" She asked, "Sir?"

There was a click and the door next to them opened. Yuugi walked in staring at the chair at the other end. It was turned but he knew it was Kaiba sitting in that chair. He knew those hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly well from all the times he had watched Kaiba in class or when they dueled. "Kaiba, I brought you your school work."

The pharaoh appeared behind Yuugi. He pushed him up to the desk before disappearing. Yuugi set the books and papers down.

"You wasted your time. I could have just gotten someone to pick it up for me." Kaiba said more cold than usual.

"I don't mind." Yuugi said. "I was worried about you." He couldn't see Kaiba but he knew Kaiba had all his attention on Yuugi. "Will you tell me why?"

"Why?"

Yuugi stared right at the chair as if he were looking at Kaiba directly. "Why you hate me."

Kaiba didn't answer him. Yuugi bit his lower lip to keep it from shaking. His vision was blurred with forming tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat but his voice was still small and full of pain. "Why do you have to hate me when I love you?"

When Kaiba didn't answer again, Yuugi turned and ran.

----

Kaiba's eyes were wide. Love? The word and feeling he had banished from is life was now being brought back, back by the one _he_ loved. Kaiba stood up. "Yuugi! Wait!" He yelled. He ran out of his office but Yuugi was already gone.

"Is something wrong sir?" The woman behind the desk asked. Kaiba ignored her and took off down the stairs.

"Yuugi, calm down!" The pharaoh said as Yuugi ran through the rain. "You need to calm down and start thinking streight!"

Yuugi stopped and looked into the eyes of his yami. "Don't tell me what to do! It's becuase of you I told Kaiba! You kept saying I had to tell him!" Yuugi screamed. The pharaoh took a step back.

"Aibou..."

Yuugi cut him off, "Don't!" He took off running again not even knowing where he was anymore. He could feel the pharaoh trying to control his body to get him to stop. "I SAID DON'T!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The pharaoh shot back and fell into his soul room. The door slammed shut before the pharaoh even had time to realize where he was. He got up and tried opening the door but couldn't.

"Yuugi! I know you can hear me! You have to stop this!" He yelled pounding on the door. Yuugi only returned with loud sobs. "It's not the end of the world Yuugi! You still have your friends and you-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuugi yelled. His foot slammed down into the mud. Due to the rain it had become mush and extremly slippery. Yuugi continued to run through the park though. His tears mixed with the falling rain drops before they even were able to leave the corners of his eyes. His foot landed in the mud again, this time he slipped. He lost balance and went rolling down the tree covered hill. His arms and legs got caught in the low branches of trees and twigs in the ground, ripping his shirt. His body filled with scratches. He hit the solid ground hard in a daze.

"YUUGI?" The pharaoh cried out as he did everything he could within his power to open his soul door.

Yuugi laid there, his breath coming fast and sharp. Everything hurt, not just his body but his heart was broken. He didnt't move as the rain slowly washed off some of the mud. His large eyes looked out at nothing. He closed them barely noticing the pharaohs cries for him to answer.

----

Kaiba ran to the corner of a street and looked around. Where did Yuugi go? He had to tell him. Hate? He only hated himself for not telling Yuugi. He ran across the street and started into the park. The park was a short cut to Yuugi's home, maybe he would find him there. As he went up the park hill he noticed a bit of mud on the sidewalk. He stopped and picked up a blue shred of cloth off a branch. His mind raced with thoughts. Yuugi was one of the only kids who didn't change out of his school uniform after school was over.

Kaiba started to slide down the side of the hill carefully. He could see the blueish figure on the ground as he grew closer. His heart skipped a beat. That small body, black and magenta hair with blond bangs. He jumped off the hill and grabbed the body. "Yuugi, wake up!"

He took Yuugis small hand, it was frozen. Kaiba took his coat off and wrapped it around Yuugi.

"Hey! Are you two ok?"

Kaiba looked up at the top of the hill. Ryou was standing there under an umbrella. His eyes moved to Yuugi and widened. "Pharaoh!" His voice had gone darker. Bakura ran down the hill and slid on his knees to Kaiba who was holding Yuugi.

"He fell." Kaiba said quietly as if he didn't care. He was glad it was raining now or Bakura might have been able to notice his eyes watering.

"Pharaoh, you need to over power your hikari and take control of his body." Bakura said grabbing Yuugis other hand. Yuugis' eyes narrowed a bit. "I know it's hard but keep going. You need to over power him, come on you can handle more than he can."

The pharaoh opened his eyes. Kaiba set him on the ground, letting Bakura pull him close. The pharaoh looked up at Bakura and held onto his shirt. Bakura smirked a bit as he helpped him to his feet. Kaiba watched, already on his feet and walking a bit backwards.

The pharaoh looked at him. "Yuugi really does care for you, Kaiba."

Kaiba stopped walking. He starred at the pharaoh as he held onto Bakura.

"He was just too shy and too worried about what you think of him to tell you." The pharaoh continued, "I guess I shouldn't have pressured him to tell you, but I know you love him too, or at least care for him."

"And what gives you that idea?" Kaiba asked in a sharp tone.

"Why else would you have come after him in the rain?"

Kaiba felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore, even if he went on saying he didn't, he wouldn't be able to banish the thoughts from his head. Not after hearing Yuugi say he loved him back. Kaiba turned around so that his back was facing the pharaoh and Bakura. "I..."

----

The pharaoh stood watching Kaiba, but he was also trying to wake his fallen hikari. He walked into Yuugi's soul room and found him asleep on the floor, toys all around him.

"Yuugi?" The pharaoh knelt down beside him. "Can you hear me?"

Yuugi's eyes opened a bit. "Pharaoh?"

"Yes Yuugi, it's me." The pharaoh said holding Yuugi up so that he was sitting

"I'm sorry." Yuugi said quietly. The pharaoh smiled and shook his head.

"No Yuugi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed your feelings for Kaiba. Speaking of Kaiba..." The pharaoh smiled a little more. Yuugi found himself back in control of his body, he was looking directly at Kaiba. The sudden force of pain comming from his stinging cuts made him flintch. Bakura had already gone back to Ryou.

"Yuugi, did you hear me?" Kaiba asked seeming a bit frantic. Yuugi slowly let go of Ryou and took a step forward towards Kaiba. "What?" He asked in a small voice. He felt Kaibas jacket around around him. He held it tightly in one hand.

"I ..." Kaiba walked up to him. Their bodies pressed against each other. Yuugi felt the warmth of Kaibas arms slowly wrap around him. He was pulled closer to Kaiba. Kaiba closed his eyes and bent down a bit. Their lips locked. Yuugis cold lip was over lapped by Kaibas. The sweet taste lip balm filled his mouth.

The pharaoh appeared near Ryou. He smiled as he put his hands on his hips. Bakura appeared next to him. "Well, now isn't that cute." He said annoyed. The pharaoh leaned against him. "You know it's kind of cute."

Ryou ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll be on my..." He blinked and looked around. "Did you hear that?"

Bakura and the pharaoh both looked at him. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What is it Ryou?"

"Fan girls." Ryou whispered to Bakura. Bakura's grip on the pharaoh tightened.

"Run Ryou." Bakura started to push Ryou. "RUN!" He yelled.

Ryou dropped the unbrella he was holding and took off running as a group of girls came screaming and running. "THERE HE IS!" one girl shrieked and they took off after him. Bakura kissed the pharaoh, "I have to go take over from here. He's not fast enough on his own." he said vanishing.

Yuugi looked up at Kaiba. A drop of rain water fell off of Kaibs bangs and landed on Yuugi's cheek. They realized that it had stopped raining while they had kissed. Yuugi's cheeks and nose were red. Kaiba wiped the water drop off and smiled. "Come on, you're going to catch a cold."

A few hours later...

Kaiba handed Yuugi a cup of hot chocolate. Yuugi took it, his hands being covered by the long sleeves of one of Kaibas shirts. He drank some of it before putting it down. Kaiba sat down next to him and drank some coffee. Yuugi sneezed and Kaiba handed him a box of tissue.

"Thanks." Yuugi said taking a tissue and blowing his nose.

"You caught a cold." Kaiba said. "I told you you were going to get one."

Yuugi looked up at him. Kaiba put his hand on Yuugis forehead. "And you're burning up."

"I'll be fine after a nights rest." Yuugi said. He coughed a little. Kaiba sighed and set his coffee cup down. He slid off the couch, onto his knees, and pulled Yuugi close to him. Yuugi's cheeks blushed but not just from his cold.

"I'll be fine after I get some rest..." Yuugi repeated. His eyes closed as he difted off to sleep. Kaiba lifted him up and carried him into his bedroom. He set Yuugi down in his bed and pulled the covers around him. He pulled a chair up and sat down.

Kaiba sat at the dinning room table, Mokuba walked in yawning. "Morning Seto."

Kaiba looked up from the news paper he had open. "Good morning Mokuba."

Mokuba froze and looked at Kaiba. "huh?"

"I said good morning." Kaiba said standing up. He walked past Mokuba, patting him on the head and smiling. Mokuba watched him walk out, confused and worried. He looked at the maid clearing the table "Did Seto hit his head or get any type of injury last night?"

The maid shook her head. "No sir, not that I know of."

Another maid walked in and set down a plate in front of Mokuba. "If you don't mind me saying sir, he started acting happy ever since he came home with the boy Yuugi Mutou. He didn't even ask for the papers faxed over from the company."

Mokuba choked on his juice. "Did you say Yuugi?"

The maid nodded.

Kaiba knocked on the door and opened it. Yuugi looked up at him as he finished pulling his shirt over his head. Kaiba held up Yuugi's clean and fixed school jacket up. "How are you feeling?"

Yuugi took it and pulled it on. "A lot better."

He finished pulling the puzzle back around his neck and hugged Kaiba. Kaiba looked down at him a bit surprized by the sudden hug. He smirked and put his arms around Yuugi.

As they walked to school Kaiba would pull a tissue out a second before Yuugi would sneeze.

Jounouchi yawned and joined Anzu and Honda as they walked. Anzu suddenly stopped and pointed across the street. "Do you guys see what I see!" she asked almost screaming. Jounouchi blinked "What the?"

Kaiba handed Yuugi a tissue, Yuugi sneezed into the tissue and then smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba smiled back and they continued on their way.

Hondas jaw dropped. "The world ... is going ... to end."

"Aw, isn't it cute?" Ryou said appearing out of no where next to Anzu. Jounouchi looked at him. "Gah!" He jumped a bit. "Where did you come from?"

"That's my secret." Ryou said shaking his finger back and forth. There was a loud shriek behind them all.

"GET HIM!"

Ryou's eyes widened. "Son of a- I'm cursed! Why do they keep finding me!" He yelled as he took off running past Yuugi and Kaiba.

Kaiba grabbed Yuugis' hand and pulled him out of the way of the rapid fan girls as they trampeled everything in their path while chasing after Ryou. Yuugi held onto Kaibas shirt until it was all clear.

Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda all stood with their eye wide. "They are becoming good friends don't you think?" Anzu said after a while.

"More than friends if you ask me." Otogi said walking up to the three with his hands in his pockets.

Yuugi stood up on his toes and gave Kaiba a kiss. "Thanks."

Kaiba looked down at him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Here." He put a tissue into Yuugis' hand. Yuugi sneezed and laughed.

"I love you." Kaiba whispered. Yuugi looked up at Kaiba, mouth slightly open. That was first time Kaiba had said he loved him...

Ryou came running back down the street. The fan girls catching up quickly. He looked back at the group, not paying attention to where he was going. He tripped on the curb of the sidewalk and went flying over the side of the bridge. He screamed and looked down at the rushing water.

The Pharaoh grabbed his ankle. "BAKURA! Hold on!" He cried out as he tried pulling the thief up, but he was too weak from his cold. "Bakura, you need to climb up my arms!"

Bakura looked up at him. "Pharaoh..." He reached up but was short by a few inches. The pharaoh reached for his hands with one of his arms. Kaiba also reached out.

"Good ... bye Pharaoh."

"NO! Bakura! Don't you dare give up!" A tear fell from the pharaohs eyes and fell past Bakuras head. The pharaoh could feel his grip on Bakuras sneaker slipping

"Kaiba, take care of pharaoh along with Yuugi for me." He said, "You never know exactly how much you love them until the end."

Bakura smiled sadly at the pharaoh. "BAKURA!" The pharaoh cried out as Kaiba held him back from going over the side. The pharaoh and Kaiba both went down on thier knees. The pharaoh burried his head in Kaibas chest and started to sob. Kaiba rubbedthe pharaohs back and starred off to the side.

----

WhiteMageRyou: oh, one last thing. You can thank Bakurasplaymate for the ideawith Bakura falling at the end.

Ryou: -cries- curse you fan girls! I always knew you'd be the ones to finish me off

Pharaoh: -cries with Ryou-

Kaiba: -sigh- this fanfic makes me seem soft -glares at WhiteMageRyou-

WhiteMageRyou: uh ... -peace sign- the end!

Kaiba: HEY!


End file.
